In the formulation of concrete it is necessary to admix particulate cement, water and one or more mineral aggregates in specific proportions. Normally, the water, cement and aggregates and other additives are added to a rotating mixing drum (either on a truck or at a fixed location) at generally the same time and then mixed for a specified period of time.
Unfortunately, particulate cement is of very fine particle size (like powder) which forms dust and escapes into the atmosphere. There has not heretofore been provided a simple and effective system for mixing particulate cement and aggregate to avoid or minimize the formation of dust and escape of cement into the atmosphere.